Love and Pixie Sticks
by ClicheLoveScenes
Summary: Luke is painfully in love with a certain dark-skinned indian boy. But everything is not all love and pixie sticks, for incest is still taboo even if being gay in New York isn't. Not to mention, there is someone who will stop at nothing to have Luke for herself (and it's not creepy connie). Rated M for eventual slash, brocest, mild violence. THIS IS YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Quiet Suffering

**A/N: Hello peoples, and welcome. I've been wanting to do a Ravi/Luke slash fiction for sometime now, and here it is. This isn't technically my first fanfic, but I haven't really written much that I haven't take down so please try to be nice; Although I do respect and encourage constructive criticism.**

**Just a heads up on the characters: Ravi is 13(seventh grade) and Luke is 14(eighth grade), just so they aren't underage, and I just can't imagine how they would look when they are older.**

**BTW: currently the story is a mix of first and third person POV told by Luke. This is subject to change, but is weird like this until further notice.**

Quiet Suffering

_Beep, beep, beep! _'Ugh! Why do I have to wake up to the cold agony that is life.' Luke sighed as he rose groggily out of bed. It was always like this in the mornings, at least for the last two years. Prior to that Luke was always the first one up, joyfully writhing in glee as he plotted his next scheme or laid a fatal trap for an unsuspecting resident in their large penthouse suit overlooking the Big Apple and what beauty it had to offer. But not anymore, not since Luke had come to a resolve about some feelings of his.

"time to get dressed. Gotta look my best on the way to hell." He grunted as he got dressed- having showered the night before- and then proceeded downstairs where the rest of the Ross family were seated happily chatting and eating breakfast. Luke grunted an illegible "hey" before rushing into the pantry in search of some sugary, tooth rotting breakfast cereal.

'yes! Frosted Flakes' Luke thought, which put a much needed smile on his face. But that would soon disappear as he surveyed the table after getting out the milk for his bowl of cereal. The only open seat was next to the last person Luke wanted to be in such close proximity to.

{-}

(When you see that, it means the POV is switching, now it's first person)

'Oh God, really? Great, so much for a boner free breakfast. I guess I'll just have to suck it up' I walked over to the table and sat in the only open spot, right next to Ravi. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't hate the kid. Quite the opposite actually. I love him, more specifically, I'm IN love with him. Yeah, yeah, say what you like. Luke Ross is gay, and he's in love with his brother, sue me. But it's not the fact that he's my brother that makes me angry, it's the fact that it's so taboo. In New York, nobody bats an eye if you're gay; but god forbid you can't help but fall in love with your adorable little brother, and then all hell breaks loose. Of course it doesn't help that the love of your life smells amazing. Or maybe that's just his waffles. Nope, I'm sure that's his natural scent.

"So Luke, are you ready for that big math test" Jessie said between bites of her toast

"What math test?"

"you, know; the math test you had me staying up all Saturday night tutoring you for."

"oh yeah, that math test. Yup, I'm as ready as can be." Shit, I forgot. I was supposed to study yesterday, but I got caught up in watching tv and playing videogames; but it was with Ravi, so it was worth it. I guess I'll just wing it.

"Oh, gosh look at the time, you guys better get downstairs before you miss the bus."

Finally. Uh oh. Great now I'm hard I'll just got to the bathroom and be the last one on the bus.

**End of Chapter one. I know it's short but trust me, there is a story in here somewhere, but I just wanted to give everyone a taste of this story. Let me know in the reviews if you like the story so far, and critics and suggestions for my writing and my writing style are always welcome.**


	2. Important Author's Note

Look, I know that It's way too early in this story to be posting Author's Note only chapters, but let me explain my case.

I chose the exact worst time to post the first chapter to this story: I was in the process of moving to a new house. So in the time from when I first posted that chapter, I have gotten all of the furniture moved in, but I still have a lot of unpacking to do before I'm fully settled. So please, just give me some time. I promise that I'll have the next chapter up within the next few weeks.

But until then, please just bear with me.

Shout out to my first few reviewers:

kidicaruslover

Awesome Awesome

QuickerDraw

So like I said, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but until then, sorry again.


End file.
